


Lies Pt 2

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [34]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Like the title says, this is part 2 of "Lies"
Series: FFXV Requests [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 3





	Lies Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, this is part 2 of "Lies"

_ “Papa!” you giggled, wrapping short arms around your father’s legs. His golden eyes turned to you, a smile on his lips as he ruffled your (h/c) hair. _

_ “Hello, little sun,” he grinned. “How was your day?” _

_ “Better now that you’re home.” _

_ “Why, such a charmer you have turned out to be, little sun,” Ardyn chuckled, crouching down and picking you up. “Your mother must have passed on her charisma to you, (Y/n).” _

Memories of you and your father were all that accompanied you in your time on Angelgard. Having been exiled to this demented prison by your uncle, Somnus, what felt like eons ago, boredom was quick to set in. You hadn’t been chained up like your father had been, but that was only because you had no special powers to aid you in escape.

You knew your father was being held here with you, but no matter how hard you tried, you could never find him. You just wanted to say good-bye, at least one more time before you die.

***

A loud, droning sound woke you, and you turned (e/c) eyes to the sky to see a … was that a  _ ship _ ? Whatever it was, it landed on the beach of Angelgard, soldiers spilling out like ants. From where you stood hidden behind an outcropping of rocks, one man caught your eyes. He was shorter than the soldiers, with platinum hair and an air of importance surrounding him. You couldn't hear what he was saying, but as he drew closer to your hiding spot the hairs on your arms stood on end. He passed you by then stopped, icy blue eyes scanning the area around him until they landed on you.

“What’s this?” he mused, motioning to one of the soldiers, who rushed and grabbed you, pulling you from your spot.

“Let me go!” you cried, tears already sliding down your face. The soldier threw you to the man’s feet, a foot placed on your lower back to keep you from escaping.

“What is a woman doing here?” the platinum-haired man scowled. “Only Adagium should be here.”

You whimpered, the soldier’s foot digging into your back. Hand curling into fists, you tried to drag yourself from beneath him -- tried and failed.

“Please, let me go,” you begged, too tired to do anything yourself. Tears were running faster now, and the threat of death had never been closer. “Please, I just want to find my papa. Please--”

“Your papa?” the man frowned. His blue eyes flicked towards the soldier holding you down and the pressure on your back was relieved somewhat. The blue-eyed man crouched before your, taking your shin in his slender fingers. The look he gave you was enough to make your blood freeze, and a sliver of fear planted itself in your mind. “Adagium has no children.” His fingers withdrew from your face mere seconds before something connected with your cheek.

You tasted copper in your mouth, felt the undeniable sensation of blood dribbling from your mouth, the warm sticky substance dripping onto the ground beneath you. You felt dizzy -- how hard had they hit you? Satisfied that you wouldn’t be going anywhere, the man and his soldiers left you lying in the dirt.

***

“Over here!”

The voice broke through the fog surrounding your mind, (e/c) eyes fluttering open to see someone clad in black. They had a mask covering the lower half of their face, and a hood pulled over their head. Mustering up enough strength, you reached towards them, fingers trembling.

“Please, help Papa,” you whispered, vision already slipping into black. “Please.” You felt yourself being lifted into sturdy arms, and your head thumped against the person’s chest. Your whine sounded far away to your ears, and the person’s arms tightened around you as they were pulled into a warp. It was a feeling you hadn’t felt in so long, warping, and it made your stomach churn and your heart ache.

You had just wanted to find your papa.

***

Soft hands caressed your forehead, dragging you from slumber. As (e/c) eyes fluttered open, they were met with a blinding light, and you were forced to shut them again.

“It’s alright, take your time,” a woman’s voice said. Her words were soft -- as soft as her hands -- when she spoke, and you groaned, opening your eyes again. You were met with an endearing smile, kind eyes, and arguably the most beautiful woman you had ever seen. Her smile grew wider, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and you were immediately reminded of your mother. “There you are. How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?” you questioned. As much as you wanted to flinch away from the woman’s touch, you didn’t want to seem rude so you sat still.

“You are in Insomnia, dear,” she answered, and her smile never wavered. Your mouth opened to form another question, but she beat you to it. “You are in the Citadel, in the Crown City. Here, the Lucian kings watch over citizens of Insomnia and the surrounding territories.”

“Why am I here?”

“Because you were never meant to stay exiled on Angelgard, (Y/n),” a new voice joined in, and your head whipped around to see a man approaching. He stood next to the woman, a hand clasped to her shoulder as they exchanged smiles. His green eyes turned to you, and against your will you shrunk back. “Somnus never meant to harm you, his niece. In fact, he had always meant to raise you as his own should anything ever befall his brother. Even as you were a child, he knew that you held the qualities of a leader, and he had intended on naming you his heir before you disappeared.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” you muttered.

“You’re here because I would like to give you the chance you never had,” the man sighed. “I would like to name you my heir, should you let me.”

***

You cooed at little Noctis, your smile splitting your face as the baby gurgled at you.

“He’s grown attached, it seems,” Regis laughed from the doorway, watching you care for the young prince. (E/c) eyes lifted to lock with the king’s before going back to Noctis.

“He wouldn’t be the only one,” you whispered, giving the baby an eskimo kiss and making him laugh. “I never had a younger sibling before, and I was nervous when you and Lady Aulea had told me about Noctis. But now I can see how everyone is so enamored with the little one. He is quite the charmer, even at this age.”

***

When Noctis was named the Chosen King, you had felt your heart shatter. You knew what it entitled, being the Chosen King, and you never wanted that for him. He was your little brother.

When Noctis and his friends had taken off on their journey, Regis had confided in you before sending you off to join his son. And when Insomnia fell, you had become a shell. Your entire family was now in the Beyond, and you had no way to join them -- you were immortal, so how could you?

When you had rejoined Noctis and the others, you had cried yourself to sleep, clinging to the Chosen King and swearing you would always protect him. That you would  _ always _ be at his side for him to use.

When the sun disappeared and your identity as Ardyn’s daughter had been revealed, you found solace in Noctis’s best friend, more often than not falling asleep in Prompto’s arms. He never pushed you away for what you were, for where you came from.

When Noctis returned, you were forced to watch as he sacrificed himself for Eos. You hadn’t been able to do anything to help him, after all -- you could only watch.

When a year had passed since Noctis’s death, you had tried to join him and your father, wanting nothing more than to be reunited with them. But Prompto and Ignis had managed to find you before it had been too late, the two men talking you out of the dark place your mind had taken you.

When Ignis passed on, there was no one left to keep you tethered to the physical plane, and you finally joined them once again.


End file.
